Pups and Marshall's Bully: Chapter 4: Pup in the Park
Chapter 4: Pup in the Park Meanwhile, Ryder was playing a game on his Pup-Pad when he got a call from Alex. Ryder answered the call by pressing his finger against the Pup-Pad's screen. "Hello Alex. What's up?" Ryder asked. "Ryder help! I was playing at the park, and a strange pup appeared. It has a collar, but the pup looks mean. I can't play in the park if there's a strange pup on the loose!" Alex explained. "Don't worry, Alex. No job is too big, no pup is too small!" Ryder exclaimed before sliding the side of the Pup-Pad over to the side and pressing the big red button. Suddenly, the pup's badges beeped and glowed. "PAW Patrol to The Lookout!" Ryder said, his voice repeating through the pup's badges on their collars. "Ryder needs us!" all of the pups exclaimed as they all started running to the elevator. However just as Marshall and Snowflake were running to the elevator, Marshall tripped on a bean bag, and started cartwheeling. "Whaoooooooo! Snowflake, look out!" Marshall cried out as he kept cartwheeling. Soon, Marshall bumped into Snowflake, sending them both cartwheeling. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Snowflake screamed as she and Marshall cartwheeled together, before crashing into the other pups in the elevator. "Sorry Snowflake. Sorry pups," Marshall apologized before they all laughed. As the elevator went up, the pups got on their pup packs, and when they got to the mission room, they all jumped. and stood in their positions. "PAW Patrol ready for action, Ryder sir!" Ryder said proudly. Ryder pressed the red button on his pup-pad and the screen came on. "Thanks for hurrying, pups. Alex called about a strange pup appearing at the park. He said the dog has a collar and but Alex doesn't want to play while it's there," Ryder explained, as the screen show a computer version of the situation. "We don't know what kind of pup breed it is, so for this mission, I'll need all paws on deck. We have to find out who the pup is, and why it's here," Ryder said as all of the pups cheered. "All right! PAW Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder exclaimed before running over to the metal pole and sliding down it. The pups all ran to the slide, and slid down to their rigs. Once everyone was ready, they all drove/flew over to the park. Alex was on the side of the road, while the pup was sniffing near the swing set. Ryder and the pups got off their vehicles, and went over to Alex. "Alex, is that the pup you called about?" Ryder asked his friend as they all watched the pup. Alex nodded nervously. It was a Border Collie pup. The pup was mostly white with patches of brown around it's right eye, and some parts of it's fur. The pup had black eyes, and dark brown collar. "You better go see Mr. Porter and leave this situation to us. Come pups, let's help this little guy," Ryder said before Alex ran back to Mr. Porter's store. Ryder and the pups slowly approached the pup. The pup noticed them, and looked at them as it stood still. "Excuse me, but are lost?" Ryder asked as kindly as he could. What happened next surprised everyone. "No, I am not lost. I'm just sniffing around this place," the pup answered as it talked. "You can talk? What's your name? I'm Ryder," Ryder replied back. The pup smiled. "My name is Shawn. I don't have an owner. I'm just out here exploring on my - Well, I didn't expect to see you two here. Long time no see, Marshall and Snowflake!" Shawn responded before he stared at the Dalmatian and Husky pup. Everyone but Marshall Snowflake gasped while the two pups just gave Shawn unhappy looks. "Hello Shawn," was all Marshall and Snowflake said. Next chapter: Pups and Marshall's Bully: Chapter 5: Shawn the bully